ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Desdendelle
Agent Desdendelle is an alternate universe version of Boarder!Desdendelle, serving in the Department of Floaters. Agent Profile Appearance Desdendelle is about 1.7 metres tall, has brown eyes and light-brown hair and a fair complexion. He sports a short moustache and a goatee. Usually he prefers wearing simple clothes such as cargo pants and Polo t-shirts. He usually wears a shabby brown longcoat that had seen better days — burn marks and soil spots cover a significant portion of it. Personality Des' personality can be roughly divided into two parts. He usually is rather passive, passing time in various virtual realms (be they computerised or constructs he envisions). It is somewhat hard to elicit a response from him in this state. When in the presence of tea (which he harbours a great liking for) or badfic, especially bad logic (which he despises), he becomes rather passionate, constantly praising the former while deriding the latter. After All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff, it is known that he suffers from nightmares, and reacts badly to torture. Mission Logs Partnered with Anebrin * Prologue: "Introducing the Agents" (circa August 2012 HST) ** In which Des meets his new partner. * Mission 1: "Lucid Nonsense" (Doctor Who x Artemis Fowl, circa October 2012 HST) ** In which Des and Anebrin tackle a fic with extremely bad grammar, a horde of minis, and two character replacements. ** Original fic: "Artemis Fowl and the Time Lord!" by Heiki Koboi. * Mission 2: "All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff" (Rated M) (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Halo, between 1st and 11th December 2012 HST), with Agents Ari, Tera, Theia (DF), Jake and Jiashu (DMS) ** In which Des and Anebrin team up with Agents Ari, Tera, Theia, Jake and Jiashu to take down a crossover which replaces the whole of the Nanohaverse, as well as containing excessive, trivialised murder. ** Original fic: "TSAB DOWNFALL: Halo War" by Aeos React. Rated M, NSFB. * Mission 3: "End in Tears" (Forgotten Realms, February 2013 HST) ** In which Des and Anebrin tackle a Forgotten Realms badfic and Des loses a partner. ** Original fic: "The Knight of Death: The Bane From Within" by Kappa Taicho. Partnered with the Librarian * Mission 4: "Of Course I still Love You" (Forgotten Realms, a few days after "End in Tears") ** In which Des and his new partner tackle an unusual Sue. ** Original fic: unavailable at the moment. * Interlude 1: "Frank Exchange of Views" (March 2013 HST) ** In which Des shares a table at Rudi's with a trio of DIA officers. * Interlude 2: "Fate Amenable to Change" (May 2015 HST) ** In which Des and the Librarian get a special guest. * Mission 5: "Misophist" (Doctor Who x Harry Potter, about a week after "Fate Amenable to Change") ** In which Des and the Librarian team up with Rina and her partner to take down a particularly nasty Harry Potter replacement. ** Original fic: "Purity" by Apple2011. * Appears in Mission 5.5: "Screw Loose" (PPC badfic) ** In which the Librarian is temporarily partnered with Rina to take down shipped versions of themselves. ** Original fic not available online. * Mission 6: "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter) ** In which Des has enough and calls for some help in order to tackle a Harry Potter badfic. ** Original fic: "Harry Potter and the Four Founders" by Darth Marrs. NSFW. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters